Dreams of the Past
by Lord Larry
Summary: On the aniversary of Kaoru's father's death, Kenshin realizes that he and Kaoru have more in common than he thought. They both lost someone they loved on the same day. WARNING: If youhaven't seen the origin OVA, this might be a little confusing.


Dreams of the Past  
  
I don't own Ruroni Kenshin, nor do I claim to. I'm just a fan, who had an idea for a story. I also have not seen the entire series, just the first season and the origin OVA. If there are any glitches in the continuity between this story and the show, please forgive me. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
As they walked down the path from the market, heading back to the dojo, Kenshin noticed that Kaoru was unusually quiet today. Normally at this point she would be talking about all the things she wanted to buy in the market, or complaining about how Yahiko was constantly complaining during lessons, or just commenting on the weather. But today she was silent, and she looked a little tired as well. "You are not yourself today Miss Kaoru, that you are not." he said, giving her a slight encouraging smile. "Oh! Sorry Kenshin, I haven't been sleeping well lately," she said, blushing slightly, before she added "Its nothing."  
  
Kenshin wasn't convinced, something was wrong, he was sure of it. He turned to her and said, "Miss Kaoru, you know I will always help you if it is in my power to. If something is wrong, I will do the best I can to help." Kaoru turned and looked into his eyes, and he was surprised to see the evidence of tears on her eyelids, she had been crying while they were walking. When she started to speak, her voice was trembling, "It's just that, today is, today was," she choked back some more tears, "today was the day that my father died six years ago." Kenshin was taken by surprise by this, Kaoru never told him much about here father. All he knew was that her father had started the Kamiya Kashime style of swordsmanship, and that he had did from some sickness a few years before he had met Kaoru. She hadn't told him anything else about her family than that.  
  
Kaoru started to shiver, and she leaned up against him for warmth. Kenshin couldn't blame her, the winter was still upon them, and it had begun to lightly snow. He hurried her along, hoping to get to the shelter of the dojo as soon as possible. They arrived to find Sanosuke and Yahiko fighting again. As Kaoru started to yell at them for messing up the dojo in their fight, Kenshin looked out at the falling snow.  
  
Suddenly, he saw her. A tall woman, with long black hair, wearing a kimono that was as white as the snow around her. Her dark eyes met his violet eyes, and she smiled. Then it struck him. He knew who she was. "Tomo?" he whispered, "But, how?" Then he was struck again, not by another thought, but by Sanosuke's hand, which Yahiko had just dodged. "Oops, sorry Kenshin," Sanosuke called over his shoulder as he ran after Yahiko. Kenshin ignored this, and turned back to the woman in the snow, but she was gone. "Tomo," he whispered again, and he was surprised to hear a note of pain in his own voice.  
  
Later on, Kenshin went to find Kaoru to tell her that dinner was ready. He found her, asleep and propped up against a support beam in the main dojo. She had obviously been practicing so hard she'd worn herself out and fallen asleep. He smiled as he bent down to wake her up. Suddenly, Kaoru slid off the beam and into Kenshin's arms. Memories came flooding back to Kenshin, and he stood there, paralyzed by them, holding her.  
  
He saw her, not Kaoru, but Tomo. He saw here standing with her back to him, and a huge man standing in front of her, attacking. He saw his own arms bringing his sword down. He tried to shut his eyes, but he couldn't. He watched both attacks hit Tomo, and saw her fall into his arms. Then he watched as her arm reached up with her dagger and add the horizontal scar on his face, making it the shape of a cross.  
  
Then Tomo faded and Kaoru took her place, still asleep. Kenshin smiled and started to shake her awake. "Kenshin?" she said sleepily, "Oh, I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry." "Its okay, Miss Kaoru. Dinners ready, that it is." Kenshin replied. He helped her up, and as they headed towards the kitchen, Kenshin saw her again. Tomo stood in front of him smiling, then she faded, waving farewell. Kenshin smiled, then turned to Kaoru and said, "Today has been a sad anniversary for both of us. It is the day that you lost your father, and the day I lost the last woman I loved." He smiled at Kaoru's shocked face; he had never shared anything about Tomo with her. "I was wondering if you would tell me what your father was like, before I tell you what she was like. I think it would help us both to share that." He said in barely more than a whisper. "Sure Kenshin, I'd love to." She said with the first smile on her face she had had all day. 


End file.
